LOBA
by TeeLee123
Summary: Trunks is the big bad werewolf whom hunts down his mate. Pan is his innocent victim, willing to do whatever it takes to save her life & the life of others.
1. Chapter 1

**RATED M! I'm not gonna lie, some parts are disturbing and gross. Read at your own risk.**

Lightning darts across the night sky, followed by the roar of thunder. In the quick flash, a female's silhouette appears as she runs across the grass holding her book bag over her head. Even after the lightning flash plunges the scenery into darkness, I can still see her form clearly as if it were day. Even though I stand lurking in the shadows behind a tree, I can hear her panting perfectly.

My cock twitches in excitement and I let out a foggy breath. The urge to claim her as mine is overpowering. Losing myself to my wolfish instincts, I abandon my hiding place and step out into the opening, steadily trotting after her.

I'd been watching her for weeks. I'm not sure why. She isn't the prettiest high school girl I'd ever seen, if anything, she is plain. Her skin is pale, almost ghostly paired with the charcoal black hair that falls in long locks down her lower back. Running behind her now and seeing the way her black hair sways behind her, almost like a tail, only makes my cock harden in response. _What are you thinking?_ My inner voice shouts in disgust. _She's a human! Stop fooling yourself into believing she's a wolf!_

I ignore the voice.

The lightning flashes in the sky again, making her form brighter in my eyes, almost glowing. A growl escapes from within my chest, but remains unheard over the loud roar of the thunder. In that moment, I understood why I had watched her for so long. I was waitingfor this chance, the chance to get her alone. It's dark, no one can see us. The thunder is loud, no one can hear us. Today, for whatever reason, she chose to cut through the park on her way home, choosing to abandon the safety the well-lit roads had to offer her. Yes, I had spent weeks hunting my prey, and tonight, I'll finally have her.

Adrenaline courses through out my entire body as I tackle into her, knocking the wind out of her as we land on the cold, wet grass. She wiggles beneath me. Concerned that she can't breathe under my weight, I lift my chest off of her, my body forming a perfect push-up position.

She begins to crawl away, stops, then rolls over to stare up at me. She can't see my face in the dark, but I can see hers. Her large black eyes are a mixture of fear and anger. I smile as I inhale the delicious smell of her fear, which was growing stronger every second.

The sound of me snorting was all she needed to know where my face was. She lifts her hand and slaps me across the cheek, knocking me off of her. Heat floods to my check, and I snarl viciously, my anger almost pushing me to the edge of turning. _Rip her head off!_ My inner voice howled, wanting so badly to rip her body into shreds. The pain in my groin overwhelms the pain in my cheek. _I can't kill her, not yet._

She doesn't run far when I tackle into her again, but she is prepared and manages to keep her balance, which keeps us from falling to the ground. I lock my arms around her, pinning her own arms to her sides. She desperately struggles to break free, but it's no use, I'm too strong. I humor her by hissing in pain when she bites into my hands, elbows me in the ribs, and kicks me in the knees. I throw her to the ground before she is able to land a kick to my groin.

Looking down at her thick sweater and plaid skirt, I can't help but wonder why I chose her. Her breasts are small, almost hidden beneath the bulky sweater. Her skirt is shapeless over her small hips and skinny thighs. She isn't the large busted, curvaceous babe I always imagined myself choosing for a mate. Still, I don't think a large busted, curvaceous babe could turn me on as much as she does. Just looking at her is almost enough to make me cum in my jeans.

While she catches her breath, I drop to my knees at her feet and quickly spread her legs apart.

"No!" She shrieks, sitting up to slap me in the face. This time, her nails draw out blood. I lunge forward, pinning her to the ground by her shoulders. The lightning strikes close by, illuminating my face well enough for her to see. Her eyes widen, recognizing my features. The loud thunder drowns out her voice as her lips mouth my name," Trunks."

Grabbing on to the end of her thick sweater, I slowly pull it up over her breasts, which she quickly shoves back down. Figuring she'll only shake worse than what she is, I let her keep the sweater on. With her hands covering her sweater, she can do nothing as I slip my hands under her skirt to pull off her panties. She kicks wildly at my face as she screams for someone to help her. I stretch forward, pinning her hands above her head with one hand, while I use my other to unzip my jeans and pull out my large erection from within my boxers.

"No, please." She begs, frightened by my large, throbbing cock."Please let me go. I promise I wont tell anyone. Please."

"I can't." I reply, positioning myself at her entrance.

"Yes you can." She insists, her words trembling with her body." I know you're a good person. Please don't do this to me."

I lower my face to kiss her. She keeps still as my tongue explores the contours of her lips.

"This isn't a punishment." I whisper, forcing my long shaft inside of her. She cries steadily as I continue to try to force myself deep inside her. I grunt in frustration." You're too tight. I need you to get wet."She covers her face as I sit up to contemplate the situation.

Fingering her would be the better option for warming her up and preparing her for my wide girth, but she's a virgin, sex is going to hurt regardless of what I do. Using my tongue is a good way to get her wet, but I'm having a hard enough time trying not to bite her. Biting her will only cause her to change, and I can't risk that. If she changes into a werewolf like me, she'll be able to overpower me and perhaps kill me. If my venom pollutes all of her human blood, she'll change into a demon instead, which will definitely kill me and everyone within a one hundred mile radius.

"This is going to hurt." I sigh, digging out a sharp scalpel from within my pocket. She uncovers her eyes in confusion, not sure what I mean. Luckily, she can't see the scalpel since it's too dark. I press the scalpel into the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Blood oozes from the wound. I have to bite my lower lip to keep myself from bending down and lapping it up.

"Ah." She gasps, jerking her knee close to her chest. I growl viciously, my inner wolf warning her not to move. She gulps, then slowly lowers her knee to the ground.

I glance up at the sky, suddenly aware of the light drizzle of rain. Not wanting the rain to wash away my hard work, I quickly rub my cock against her thigh, lubricating it in the thick coating of her blood. She trembles as I position myself at her entrance. She's still tight, but I'm able to slide my shaft completely inside her. She cries out from the pain, and begs me to stop as I pummel in and out of her cunt at a speed inhumanly possible. It isn't long before I break through her hymen, which welcomes me with a fresh spurt of blood, further slickening my cock and easing the pain she's feeling, slightly.

I force myself to slow down a little, so as not to break either of our pelvises. Her whimpering ceases soon after, and I watch curiously as her hands lay limp by her sides, no longer rigid like they had been earlier. She is staring up at me. Her eyes are blank and unseeing, as if her soul has temporarily gone somewhere else, freeing her from this nightmare I've cast upon her. A lump forms in my throat but I swallow it down. The rain cascades over us, lowering my temperature from hot to warm and lowering hers to a chilling iciness, similar to a corpse. If it weren't for the light trembling of her body, I could almost mistake her for dead. I lower my face close to hers and lick a drop of water that streams from the corner of her eyes. My tongue discovers a hint of salt in the water, confirming that she is indeed crying.

"You're a monster." She chokes out.

I grunt as I pull her close to my hips. She cringes, but doesn't yelp from the increased friction. I squeeze her hips tightly, refusing to allow my nails to penetrate beneath her skin for fear of changing her that way. She tries her best to suppress the moan, but fails as I ejaculate inside of her. I stiffen as she rises to flick her tongue over my lips, reminding me of something only a she-wolf would do. Could I have changed her without noticing?

She lowers herself back down on the grass, sobbing with relief as I finally pull out of her.

I roll to the side and lie content on the wet grass, comforted knowing I hadn't changed her. Had she been a werewolf, she would've been begging for more, not crying hysterically. After catching my breath, I lift my hips and slide my boxers over my now limp organ.

"Are. . . are you going to kill me?" She whispers. I seriously consider it as I zip up my jeans. The last thing I need are cops chasing after me. "If you promise not to do this to anyone else . . . I promise not to tell anyone."

I sit up and gaze down at her, somewhat intrigued by her bargain. She isn't lying, my nose can smell it. She truly cares more about the well-being of other women more so than feeling the satisfaction of seeing me behind bars. Such an honest trait for a human, and rare.

She flinches as I bend down to lick her jugular. All I have to do is bite, then she can truly be mine. She is my mate now, after all. She will have to become a werewolf eventually. Knowing she'd be safer as a human, concludes my decision. " I promise not to do this to anyone else."

_Except for you. . ._

Taking her panties as a souvenir, I leave her behind. From the security of the trees I watch her continue to lie on the grass, then curl into a fetal position, unmoving. The rain, thunder and lightning ceases. The black clouds slowly turn to grey as the hidden sun begins to rise. Finally, she stands on her feet and slowly begins the longest walk of her life back home, stopping occasionally to glance behind her.

I smile.

She can't see me but she knows I'm here, hiding, watching her from a distance. I'll always be watching, until the night I finally decide to turn her.

**I'm not experienced at writing smut, but figured i'd give it a try. I was hesitant about posting this, and so I'm hesitant to continue. Depending on the feedback, I might make it longer than a 1-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been obsessed with werewolves again. The story is even more disturbing and gross. For mature audiences only. You've been warned. 9:16 PM 6/30/2013 _

_To be honest, part of this chapter was hilarious for me to write. Felt like I was directing a cheap porno or something, lol. Maybe I'm just immature. But sex and werewolves go together like Trunks and whip cream, so I feel it's necessary. I know this isn't the dirtiest, bloodiest, lemon story out there. :P _

_The fate of this story is up to you guys. Should I continue? Or leave it as it is?_

* * *

The rusty knobs squeak from my touch, and soon steam shoots from the shower head.

I frown, then tighten one of the knobs, sealing off the hot water completely. The freezing water hits my palms like small droplets of ice. My body shivers, every small hair on my body stiffens, and the nipples on my breasts harden. Smiling in the darkness, I slowly pull the shower curtain to the side, and carefully step into the bathtub. The cold water hits my scalp more painfully than it had on my palm, so I raise my head to let the water wash over my face. My cheekbones ache from the cold, but it feels so good.

Once my face feels numb, I take a step back and shiver as the water shoots into my chest, forming multiple small water currents that run over my breasts, down my stomach, zig zagging through the wild forest of my pubic hair, before finally falling in joined streams down my legs and disappearing into the drain below.

It's too dark for me to see, but I know that some of the dirt and grass I had collected earlier in the morning are sticking to the bath mat. It'll be a bitch to get rid of, just like the memories of my attack.

I gently comb my hands through my pubic hair, briefly skimming my fingers over the dried blood of my wound that Trunks had cut into my thigh. Trunks. . . I gasp and hug my body, remembering the look in his eyes when the lightning allowed me a quick glimpse of him. I didn't know him personally. All that any girl knew of him was his name, his beautiful eye color, the fact that he was a foreigner and had an equally beautiful sister that went to our school.

Not once had he ever singled me out among his groupies, so it was a great shock to find that he was the one who attacked me. He was too strong to fight off, and I was too afraid of what he might do to me if I really tried. His eyes weren't the same baby blue as I remembered, they'd changed into a colorless grey. I knew the second I looked into his merciless face that he would kill me and rape my corpse if I didn't submit to him.

I will never forgive that monster for what he did to me. Never. He'll never hurt me again,and if he tries, I'll kill him. Or he'll kill me in my attempt to kill him. Which ever comes first. This promise to myself is the only thing keeping me sane, and keeping me going.

I turn around and look blankly at the black ceiling. My nose wrinkles and I press my tongue against my teeth in an effort to rid my mouth of the taste of blood. Why does the water taste like blood? Is it from the rusty pipes? Ugh, why do I smell like a wet dog?

I quickly turn off the water and step out of the tub. A shadow appears in the middle of the slit beneath the door. I panic, picturing Trunks outside with his grey eyes, ready to finish me off so I wont tell on him.

_Knock, knock._

"Pan?" Papa asks uncertainly. He tries to open the door, but it's locked." Pan, are you in there? Why do you have the light off? Hurry and get out, I need to- -"

I open the door and squint at him. For some reason, my eyes have been sensitive to the light lately. Couldn't even make it out from under the blankets to go to school, the sun was too bright and I'd been getting a headache because of it. Papa scowls at my naked body. My lips curl into a mischievous smile. My body temperature goes from frozen to heated in less than a second. Being naked in front of my father should mortify me, but it does the opposite. It excites me.

"It's all yours," I say simply, taking my time as I strut to my room down the hall. Once I make it to the door, I hear Papa sigh and open the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

Inside my room, I reluctantly put on a long shirt and tie my wet hair back in a pony tail. The long top should feel comforting but it's not. It feels restricting. I'd rather just be naked.

**. . . + . . .+ . . . +. . .**

"Eat your broccoli, honey." Papa says, chomping into his own plate of steamed broccoli as an example. My stomach gurgles in disgust at the food before me. Broccoli, rice, fried corn, and carrots with a cup of milk to wash it all down with. Yuck. A low, dog-like growl escapes from me and I push the food to the center of the table. It's sickening to smell.

"Huh?" Papa's dark eyebrows arch in surprise." Aren't you hungry Pan? I thought you liked broccoli."

I shake my head. He's right, I do like broccoli. But just smelling it is making me sick.

"Are you coming down with the flu?" Papa asks, noticing my pale face.

A delicious scent fills my nose. I inhale it deeply, and my mouth waters. I lean forward in my seat as I search for the scent my body craves among the vegetables.

Papa laughs. His chopsticks clang against his bowl as he continues to eat his steamed broccoli and rice. The sound brings my attention on him. My canines seem to lengthen, knowing that the smell I crave is hidden underneath the tan band-aid wrapped around his index finger. The color of the room changes for a second, changing into black and white, then changes back to the regular colors again. I blink rapidly. What is wrong with me?

"W-when will Erasa be home?" I ask, hoping to keep myself distracted from his band-aid, and all thoughts of chopping his finger off with my teeth. It's amazing I didn't smell his blood when I left the bathroom earlier. That must've been why he was digging in the medicine cabinet.

"Pan, aren't you ever going to call her Mom?" Papa sighs, setting his chopsticks down to take a drink from his milk.

My stomach burns from the hunger, I seal my mouth shut, either suppressing a ferocious howl or a whimper. The voice of instinct is shouting at me to jump over the table, tackle into him and crunch into his hand. _His blood will taste sweet,_ the voice of instinct promises.

Papa smiles, brushing a hand through his short, black hair. " Erasa is working the night shift tonight. She'll be home before you go to school." He grows serious." Are you having. . . girl. . .problems Pan? If you are you can talk to me, or talk to Erasa when she comes home."

I smile thinly and clutch my stomach tightly as I stand from my chair." No. I think I just have the stomach flu. I'll be fine in the morning. Goodnight Papa."

Papa offers to get me some medicine, but I slam the door shut when I reach my room. An obvious no.

**. . . + . . . + . . .+ . . .**

I kick my blankets, sheets, and pillows from my bed, hoping to lower my body temperature. It's too hot for me to sleep, I'm beyond miserable! Taking off the long top and being completely naked helps a little, it's more comforting. I even opened the window, risking mosquito bites, but nothing has helped. The burning hunger in my stomach wont go away either. I want my father's blood, and I want it bad.

There's another pain, a burning desire aching from deep within me. I've never felt like this before. Curious, I let this new burning sensation lead me from my bed and out into the hall. It doesn't surprise me that I end up in front of Papa's bedroom door. I open the door. The way I see things changes. Everything is a mixture of blacks and greys, except less dark. I can see my father sleeping on the bed perfectly as if it were day.

I silently close the door behind me and slink close to his bed. I know what I want now, and that realisation doesn't sicken me like it should. I'm running on a foreign instinct I never knew I possessed. I can't fight this instinct, it's too strong, and evil. Papa rolls over in his sleep, on his back.

I smile.

Perfect.

Papa gasps, suddenly awakening, feeling me straddling him and pinning him to the bed by his shoulders. He can't see as well as I can. He doesn't know it's me.

"What the fu- -" My lips cover over his mouth. He jerks his head to the side, spitting out the same bloody taste I found peculiar earlier. I smile, skimming my lower lip over his upper lip and pulling away once I reached the tip of his nose.

"What's the matter Gohan? Don't you love me anymore?" I ask, somehow perfectly mimicking Erasa's voice. _Trickery,_ the instinctive voice says. _It comes in handy._

Papa glances across the room at the only thing he can see, the glowing numbers from the alarm clock. He pushes back the hair by his forehead and glances up at me, searching for the face he wishes he could see. A part of him knows this is not Erasa.

" It's twelve in the morning. I thought you wouldn't be home until around six."

"I got off early," I whisper as I shimmy down his torso, stopping at the front of his sweatpants. My teeth gently pick up the band of his sweatpants, but quickly let go. I sigh in frustration, sitting upright again. No, that's not what I want.

Papa grunts as I rock my hips up and down, back and forth, and in small circular motions. His sweatpants quickly moisten under my wetness. The heat and excitement within my body rises. Every small hair on my body prickles, and I cry out loudly in fake moans." Ah, ah, ah, ahh!"

He sits up, and I let him shift behind me and push me so I'm on all fours. He grasps my hips tightly as he pummels his large erection into me from behind, not bothering to remove the barrier of our clothing. He pants and grunts heavily, giving everything he's got into his thrusts.

I continue to let out fake moans of enjoyment, while my eyes glance back at the bandaged finger slowly skimming up my hips to cup my left breast.

My tongue lolls out, and drool drips over my breast as I lick his bandaged finger. Papa stops humping, I quickly tear the band-aid with my sharp teeth, drooling more at the drying smell of his blood. His hand drifts away from me as he backs off the bed. I stare longingly at his finger, which flicks on the light switch. Quickly, I bury myself beneath the blankets. He must not know it's me, not until I. . .

"Erasa?" Papa asks. " Erasa," He asks again, his voice sounding right above me. He gently tugs on the blanket. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for his reaction, then lower the blanket.

My eyes widen at the furry, wolfish face in front of me. The creature bares both rows of fangs as it smiles. I suck in a deep breath, preparing to scream.

The wolf-creature's ears flatten and it comes down at me, snarling loudly.

**. . . + . . . + . . . + . . .**

I gasp.

The wolfish creature isn't in front of me anymore.

I don't move, I can still feel it's weight pinning me to the bed. The seconds tic by, and I let out a loud sigh, realising that it was all a dream. The shower, dinner, going into Papa's bedroom and having him turn into some type of wolf hadn't happened.

"It was just a dream." I speak out loud, comforted by the yellow beams of sunlight lighting my ceiling as it slowly sets. That's right, I remember now. After Trunks attacked me, I came home and went to bed. Papa came in to wake me up, but I barely stirred. _" You should go to bed on time," Papa had said before leaving." And the next time you decide to come home late, please call."_

"Stupid Dad. I'll never talk to him again before going to slee- -"

I step out of bed. My eyes widen. Covering the floor, starting at my open window, are bloody paw prints.

" AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I step away from the paw prints, which disappear at the closed door of my bathroom. The door was open when I fell asleep! What the hell is inside?

Something runs down the hall and breaks through my door.

"What happened?" Papa asks, alarmed by my screams. The clock above the door catches my attention. It's close to six. Papa is home earlier than usual. Papa steps into my room, his eyes widen at the open window, which has blood splattered over it. He gapes at the paw prints ( obviously more than one set) which covers most of my floor.

Did a dog come in by mistake or something? It knocked over pictures and other stuff from my dresser and the first two shelves of my bookshelf had collapsed. It's strange that I could sleep through it!

Papa stares at my face. My stomach churns, remembering the disgusting dream. It had felt so real.

He reaches out and wipes away the blood from my forehead, blood that doesn't belong to me. " What the hell happened here, Pan?"

I shake my head." I-I don't know. I just woke up!"

Papa nods then licks his lips, glancing at the bathroom door." Pan. I want you to go outside and wait in the car. I'll be out in a second."

I slowly edge out my door, while watching Papa investigate the bathroom. He quickly comes out, burying his nose in the crook of his elbow. My nose stings from the rotting smell coming from the bathroom, and I cover my face to keep myself from throwing up." Ugh. What's in there Papa?"

He leads me down the hall and out of the house.

I get in the car on the passenger side and Papa get's in on the driver's side. He presses a button, locking all of the doors and fishes out his cell phone.

I look around, noticing that hundreds of violet flowers have bloomed near the house."Wow, they're beautiful." I whisper, not remembering seeing these flowers bloom last year.

"They're called Wolfsbane," Papa murmurs, patiently waiting for a police officer to answer his call." It is said that the flowers only bloom in the presence of a wolf. DON'T eat it. Wolfsbane is highly poisonous."

I roll my eyes." Papa, I'm not stupid. Of course I'm not going to eat it. Roses have thorns, and you've never told me not to eat them!"

He smiles, seeing the humor in his stupid comment.

**. . . + . . . + . . . + . . .**

The police and animal control arrives. From outside, I can see the flash of the cameras as they take pictures. Two men carry out a large black bag. They pause in front of Papa and the blond police officer, Sharpener, to show them the head of the body. Sharpener gives a curt nod. The man carrying the top half of the body zips the bag completely.

"Was that supposed to be a dog?" I ask, covering my mouth in horror.

"Yup," Sharpener says, glancing at Papa." My guess is the stupid thing must've smelled food inside Pan's room and jumped in through the window."

"It didn't have any fur!" I shouted, still finding it difficult to believe that was a dog.I'd never seen a dog like that before! It had dark grey skin!

"Mange." Papa suggests.

Sharpener nods in agreement.

I give them both a skeptical look.

"Well, it's a good thing your dog protected ya," Sharpener says while patting me on the shoulder.

Papa and I frown.

"We don't own a dog. ." Papa says, scratching his eyebrow." . . do we?"

"Of course we don't have dog!" I snap." Remember that time I brought that cute puppy home and you said we couldn't keep it because Erasa is allergic to them?"Ugh, Erasa. My life would be so much better if she wasn't apart of it.

Sharpener shrugs." Well, Gohan, when you finally remember you own a dog, give him a treat. He deserves it."

"Okay."

I pull at my hair." For the last time, we do not own a dog!"

"Look, kid." Sharpener opens the door to his cruiser. The other policemen and animal patrol have already left." That mange infested mutt was killed by another dog." He pinches his neck as an example." Ripped his throat out in one good bite. Now if your dog didn't save you, then what did?"

That's the question that, apparently, nobody has an answer to.

Sharpener's smug look vanishes, suddenly taking in my appearance. My sweater is dirty from my attack and so is my skirt. I can only imagine what my face and hair must look like. I self consciously tuck some of my hair behind my ears in an effort to look somewhat presentable.

" Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Sharpener asks, giving a pointed glance at Papa." You know you can tell me anything, right Pan? You're mother and I were good friends, and I promised her that nothing bad would ever happen- -"

"Nothing is wrong!" I sigh, cutting off his sentence. If only he knew his promise had already been broken. Something bad has already happened to me, and nobody could've done anything about it, including myself!

" Except for waking up and finding out my bedroom had been the arena for a dogfight, I'm perfectly fine!" I mumble, glancing at the trees surrounding us, suddenly feeling like I'm being watched." I also fell in the mud a few times on my way home early this morning. I was, uh, studying at a friend's house." I force a smile." But I'm okay. Thanks for asking Sharpener."

Sharpener studies me a few moments longer. "Alright. Take it easy you too." He gets into his car. We wave as he backs out of our driveway and disappears onto the main road, returning to the city.

"You should get cleaned up." Papa suggests, turning to walk back towards the house." I think we should go out for dinner tonight. I'll help you clean the mess in your room when we get back."

My stomach growls at the word 'dinner.' I'm about to follow after Papa when movement in the forest catches my eye.

Papa pauses at the door, waiting for me to catch up." Is it another dog?"

I shake my head and bound up the steps, stopping next to him at the door.

" No. I think I just saw a wolf."


End file.
